open4efandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane class feature
At each odd level, a Wizard may choose a new class feature from the following options: Role-based Class Features You may choose one of the following eight role-based Class Features that you do not already possess. You gain that class feature and its accompanying bonuses, skill, and metamagic. Channel Energies (Striker Feature) Nature, empower spell, +1 Will, +1 hit points/level, Dexterity bonus to damage Arcane Mastery (Striker Feature) Intimidate, enlarge spell, +1 Reflex, Focus in Arcana Arcane Shielding (Defender Feature) Endurance, mage armor, +1 Fortitude, +1 hit points/level, +1 Vitality Arcane Abjuration (Defender Feature) Insight, mark of abjuration, +1 Will, +1 hit points/level, inflict Wisdom penalty to damage Arcane Conjuration (Controller Feature) Bluff, intensify spell, +1 Will, inflict Dexterity penalty to saving throws. Arcane Summoning (Controller Feature) Diplomacy, imbue mana, +1 Will, grant half Wisdom modifier to summoned creatures' defenses Wise Leader (Leader Feature) Craft, instill energies, +1 Will, grant Intelligence temporary hit points. Arcane Healing (Leader Feature) Heal, reinvigorate, +1 Fortitude, +1 hit points/level, grant extra healing equal to your Wisdom modifier. School of Magic You gain one new school of magic that you do not yet know, along with its bonuses and metamagic. Choose a number of Ranked spells from this school of magic that you meet all criteria for, whose total Rank does not exceed your Intelligence modifier. You add each of those spells to your spellbook. Aetherics Aetheric Magic manipulates the fabric of time and space, pulling visions and knowledge from far-off places, or even teleporting or forging portals between distant points. Aetheric Magic has an innate connection to the Feywild, a strange realm somehow adjacent to the Material plane that is the origin of the fey and goblin races. Beguilement Beguilement Magic commands the minds and senses of others. Beguilement magic can craft illusions, weave emotions, and command actions. Beguilement Magic has an innate connection to the Feywild, where emotions and beliefs forge the landscape as easily as raw physical force. Elementalism Elemental Magic manipulates the raw forces and materials of the physical world. All Elemental spells have one of five elemental aspects: earth, water, wood, wind, or flame; and have one of two polarity aspects: yin and yang. An elemental attack spell's damage types and effects are always based on its element and polarity, while elemental utility spells take advantage of the secondary properties of the elements. Some arcane healing magics are elemental in nature, usually utilizing properties of the element of wood. Necromancy Necromancy Magic commands the forces of death and decay. Necromancy can summon the dead, raise armies of skeletons and zombies, forge paths into the Shadowfell, or drain the living of vitality. Telekinesis Telekinesis Magic manipulates force and motion. Telekinesis spells that deal damage deal typically damage of the force damage type unless they use telekinesis to wield weapons or physical objects against a target, in which case they inflict damage as weapon attacks. Telekinesis utility spells excel at movement and shielding. Arcane Metamagic * You gain one new ranked metamagic from one of your class features that you meet all criteria for. * Choose a number of Ranked spells from your schools of magic that you meet all criteria for, whose total Rank does not exceed your Intelligence modifier. You add each of those spells to your spellbook. Spell Mastery * Choose one spell from one of your spellbook of an appropriate Rank. You add that spell directly to your list of per-encounter feats, and may now cast it without preparing it beforehand. Spellbook Spells * Choose a number of Ranked spells from your schools of magic that you meet all criteria for, whose total Rank does not exceed twice your Intelligence modifier. You add each of those spells to your spellbook. Multi-Classing If you have not yet chosen a hybrid or multi-class feature, choose your second character class now. Then, choose one class feature from your new character class. You now count as a member of both classes. Multi-Class: Warlock Multi-Class: Theurge